Revealing Within One
by depth-orca
Summary: This is the sequel to my songfic 'Do You Know' as I figured as well as reviewers suggested I needed to make one with how I left the fic off. Enjoy! R&R!


Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything Sailor Moon as such characters and all that stuff.

Author's Note: After a few reviews from my 'Do You Know' songfic on Makoto/Jupiter I have written a sequel to it. This one not being a songfic but actual story. So enjoy and I hope the ones who reviewed before enjoy how I concluded it. R&R plz!!

_**Revealing Within One**_

A week. One whole week had gone by since Haruka and Michiru had brought Makoto back to their place. She had not left her room since then; only to come out to eat with them or other necessities. Otherwise she stayed cooped up in that room. Michiru tried to talk to her, tried to coach her out, but to no avail. Usagi and the others had been worried, but Haruka told them to leave Makoto with them. Luck had been on Haruka's side from what she guessed because that day she had felt tense about something and the wind had been trying to tell her something as well. Michiru had happened to look at her mirror to catch a glimpse of Makoto, but then nothing. So they then tried her on the communicator to only hear a crashing sound and her yelling 'leave me alone'. So they had rushed over to her place to find her trashing everything almost and Haruka stopping her before she could do any more damage to the apartment or really to herself.

Haruka stood leaned up against the sliding glass door staring out into the back yard watching Michiru push Hotaru upon the swing. Hotaru's violet eyes lighting up as she went higher and laughing when Michiru would give her a quick tickle before pushing her off again. Haruka smiled softly watching the two as they had fun wanting to be out there with them, but she was trying to come up with some way to approach or to talk to Makoto. Nothing seemed right though, no right way of doing this.

She nearly fell back when the glass door suddenly slid open looking down into Hotaru's violet happy eyes, "Come play, Ruka-papa! Your turn to push me on the swing!"

Michiru came up behind her smiling, "Yes. I should start some lunch so go push her on the swing for awhile. Clear you head for a bit."

Michiru always knew what she was thinking and even after so long that still amazed her. She nodded her head as she followed Hotaru back out to the swing with Michiru closing the door behind her. She headed towards the kitchen, but came to a stop when she saw Makoto's form in the hallway just beside the stairs.

"Makoto-san? Daijobu?" Michiru asked stepping towards her.

"Matte…" Makoto stated her gaze looking outside where Haruka and Michiru were. Michiru did stop and turned her gaze in the same direction when an idea occurred to her, "Makoto-san, would you like to help me prepare lunch? Hotaru has wanted some of your home cooked meals and I am almost jealous of it, demo you are a better cook than I."

Michiru thought she almost saw the faintest hint of a smile, but it was gone before the smile could stay. Makoto did nod her head as she walked to Michiru to follow her into the kitchen.

"What would you like to make, Makoto-san?"

"Mako is fine, Michiru. No need to be so formal. We are friends ne?" Makoto asked, but her voice was empty. Nothing was there-no emotion, no meaning, nothing.

"Hai. We are friends, Mako." Michiru replied smiling softly hoping to get some response but nothing as she watched Makoto look around the kitchen.

"Do you have any chopped or ground beef, mixed vegetables can or frozen will do, block cheese of any kind? This meal is something I made up one day and it is relatively simple. I do not feel up to going all out right now…." Makoto asked still looking around the kitchen instead of at Michiru.

She had to think a moment on all the ingredients Makoto asked for, "Hai. I have all of those. The beef as well as the vegetables are in the freezer there. Velveeta cheese not sure they have that there but improvise with me here plz in the fridge. Anything else? All the pans I have are in that lower cabinet just to the left of you.

Makoto nodded as she knelt down opening the maple-wooded door digging around clattering the pans pull out a medium size skillet then walked over to the oven turning the heat on to about medium-high. Setting the pan upon the burner she turned back walking to the fridge, opening the freezer she pulled out the beef as well as the vegetables. Setting the vegetables upon the counter she placed the beef into the microwave for about a minute and a half to just barely thaw, but not too much. When the microwave beeped she pulled out the beef placing the contents into the skillet immediately hearing the sizzling as the beef touched the hot bottom.

As she stirred the beef she turned to Michiru, "You can go back out if you like. No help is required for this…eh...gomen."

Michiru just smiled, "Do not worry about it. Hotaru will be happy…be ready to see her here in a sec after I tell her." She turned and left the kitchen. Makoto heard the sliding door close a faint smile crossing her lips as she stared down at the steadily browning beef. Cooking always helped her when she became upset or depressed over something, but for once cooking was not helping as much as she would have liked. She hated to admit it…especially to herself…but she felt so withdrawn now. More than ever before. Staying at Usagi's place had affected her so much and she hated that. She could not blame Usagi of course for it was not her best friends fault. If anything the fault was hers alone. She really did not think that being around Usagi...being around Usagi's parents would hit her so hard. As hard as it had. Leaning away from her thoughts she grabbed the vegetables, opening the package she poured the frozen vegetables into the skillet hearing the same sizzling sound.

"YEAH!! Mako-chan's cooking!!!" Hotaru cheered from the entrance of the kitchen nearly causing Makoto to tense so bad that she would of leaned into the hot burner or poured the contents of the skillet onto her. Makoto kept her faint smile on if anything for Hotaru's sake as she turned to look at the young girl, "I heard you have wanted my cooking for awhile ne?"

"Hai!" Hotaru piped up smiling happily.

"Gomen it is not one of my as everyone puts it 'she has out done herself' meals, demo I promise I will make you one k?" Makoto stated turning back to the skillet.

"Yeah!" Hotaru cheered once more as she turned and ran back outside yelling happily to other two.

Makoto stirred around the contents of the skillet mixing the vegetables around with the beef checking every so often to see if the vegetables had softened enough. When she felt they were she turned down the burner to low turning away from the oven she searched through the cabinets finding a large silver mixing bowl. Setting the bowl upon the cabinet she took out the cheese from the fridge. Finding a cutting bored as well as knife she cut up in the cheese into small cubes.

Taking the skillet she poured the ingredients into the bowl and then added the of cheese cubes stirring everything through until the finished product was well mixed as well as held a cheesy-creamy look to it. Soon enough finding the plates along with the silver ware she prepared the meals and then went to the dining area setting the table.

Walking to the sliding door she slid the main door open but did not step outside. She stood there watching them. Haruka standing to the side watching as Michiru pushed a laughing, giggling Hotaru higher and higher.

"Higher! Higher Momma!" The young girl exclaimed as she felt the comforting, knowing hands of her Mother upon her back as she was pushed forward once more getting another fit of laughter. She looked over seeing the shadow of her Father, "Look Papa! Going higher and higher!!"

"Mako-chan…Mako-chan?"

She felt the tug the navy-blue sweater Makoto wore as she shook her head glancing down at Hotaru who looked at her worriedly. Haruka and Michiru were not far behind looking curious and worried. She put on a smile for Hotaru, "Ready to eat?"

Hotaru immediately smiled as she ran into the kitchen, Makoto turning to watch her. She felt a hand upon her shoulder, but did not turn in its direction.

"Makoto, we..." "Iie. Just don't…." Makoto interrupted as she walked inside sitting to the right of Hotaru.

"This is soooo delicious, Mako-chan!!!" Hotaru exclaimed grinning as Haruka and Michiru sat down….

Makoto sat within the cushioned recliner watching a child's movie with Hotaru as Michiru and Haruka sat beside her in the sofa. After a moment though the screen went blank as Makoto turned her gaze to the sofa.

"Aww...Ruka-papa!! The movie was not over…." Hotaru pouted already knowing the reason of the movie being stopped.

"Hotaru. You know what time it is. Time for bed." Haruka stated as Michiru stood up from the sofa holding out her hand for Hotaru. The girl reluctantly took the offered hand as she left. "Good night, Mako-chan!"

"Night Hotaru." Makoto said waving to her as she watched the two go up the stairs.

Makoto stood from the recliner about to walk away.

"Sit down, Makoto." Haruka's voice stopped her. There was determination as well as a serious tone to its depth. Makoto turned to look at her seeing the seriousness in those navy blue eyes.

"What for? I am going to turn in as well." Makoto stated walking past her, but Haruka grabbed onto her wrist, "I said. Sit. Down. Makoto."

Makoto looked uncertain at her not liking where this was going, but did as requested since this was their home. She returned to the recliner just as Michiru returned to the living room sitting upon the arm of the sofa.

"It is time we talked, Makoto. Michiru and I had given you your space and time to deal with what was troubling you, but after a week you are no better so now we are intervening. We are worried about you as is everyone else. Usagi maybe more than anyone, because she seems to feel at fault for your current state. She…"

"She should not feel at fault…its mine. Not hers…." Makoto stated staring at the blank TV screen instead of at them.

"Why is the fault with you, Mako?" Michiru asked.

Makoto stood up looking to them angry tears form, "Just drop it and stay out of it! This is none of your concern!" Before she could move Haruka was standing blocking her exit looking just as angry and yet determined.

"That is where you are wrong, Makoto! You told Michiru we are friends ne? Friends are there for one another; friends help each other and comfort them. Listen to them and give them advice. So they do not have to deal with everything alone! Stop pushing everyone away!" She shot back; Michiru's hand upon her arm stopped her from going further.

"Your parents. They have to do with what is wrong with you ne? Staying at Usagi's place that weekend, you really did not think being there would get to you as much as it had ne? Being in her home, being around her parents most of all affected you more than anything else. Ne, Mako-san?" Michiru said looking straight to her understanding and sincere in her eyes.

Makoto looked away, the tears in her eyes having yet to slip away as if she was trying to prevent them from doing so. She just stood there looking towards the wall. Her gaze seemed to be on a family portrait of the three taken not to long ago. She gazed intently upon the picture as if looking at every detail of everyone who was there…

"Be still, Makoto. This nice man here is going to take our picture. A family portrait we will have for our trip." The Mother said smiling lovingly down at her squirming daughter within her lap.

"Family porr…portrait…"

"Very good, Mako. Now be still and smile for the camera." The Father complimented standing beside them.

Makoto shook her head closing her eyes the tears sliding down her eyes, "After so long why would staying at Usagi's place bother me so much. I mean I know I am not the only one without a family. Without a Mother, Father, grandparents and everyone else. Hotaru has lost her Mother and Father, demo she gained you two as well as Setsuna when she is able to be around. Ami has her Mother, Rei her Grandfather, and Minako has her parents demo…..demo….I have no one. No family relative whatsoever to go to or to call up. I lost them…why…"

"How did you loose them, Makoto? We knew you had lost them, demo we knew it was not our place to ask." Haruka asked sitting back down seeing Makoto do the same.

She brought her legs up within the chair against her wrapping her arms loosely around them with her chin propped upon her knees, "We were going somewhere…to another country of someplace for Papa's business. We were going by plane; we would have to fly to get there. Momma and Papa had been on one before, demo the plane ride was my first and I was so excited although a bit scared to….I really do not remember much after being up in the air. I remember Momma screaming…and Papa huddling over both of us and then darkness. After that I remember waking up in a hospital…the sole survivor of the plane crash. mocking laughter Everyone called me the miracle child-no one should of lived through that crash; especially not a young child. I did though and I hated it. I hated my life after that. I could not understand why I had lived. Why me? Why just me and not my parents with me…I just could not understand why until…."

"…the day you became Sailor Jupiter." Haruka finished looking at her concerned seeing her tense up and shaking, but she could tell the shaking was not from crying just the opposite. Anger.

"I had really not even registered that until awhile ago in a battle we had after we saved that family the thought had struck me. I had been saved only because I was destined to become Sailor Jupiter!! A stupid senshi!! I lost my parents and everyone else died on that plane except me! Just because of my damn destiny!! After realizing that I hated everything even more…hated myself even more. I had everything under control though. I was doing alright with handling everything until I went to Usagi's. After leaving her place everything came crashing down upon me when entering my empty apartment with no one to call Okaeri to me. No one….No one!!!!"

She opened her eyes when she felt a hand upon her clasped hands looking into deep understanding sea-green eyes. Michiru smiled softly to her clasping one of her hands, "Gomen nasai for what you have gone through, Mako-san, demo I know your parents must be so proud of you as they watch over you everyday. Our destiny is a blessing and yet a curse as well for what we have had and shall go through from here on out; just know Mako-san you will never have to go through anything alone. You have us all here by your side. If you return home one day after school and you just cannot go inside. You are troubled than come by here and you will have a place to stay for as long as you wish and I am sure the girls would offer a place for you as well."

Haruka placed a hand upon her should having her look up into the wind senshi's navy blue eyes, "Hai. No one should truly be alone not when there are so many of us around. We may be destined to be together just because we are senshi's, demo being best friends comes above all else, Makoto."

Tears fell down her eyes as she dropped her legs, her body shaking from trying to stop herself. Michiru's arms went up around her holding her close, "Shh…do not hold back, Mako. Do not be ashamed and hold back…"

Makoto clung to Michiru crying everything out at last. Finally letting go as Michiru held her and Haruka clasped her shoulder.

Haruka and Michiru stood at the door watching Makoto sleeping soundly as they smiled closing the door quietly. "She will be alright."

"Hai. Did you contact the girls?" Haruka asked walking up the stairs with Michiru beside her.

"Hai. They will meet us there tomorrow morning. Do you think this is too soon?"

"Iie. Makoto needs this."

"Hai…that she does." Michiru stated closing the door behind them.

The next morning the foursome were in Haruka's convertible. Makoto and Hotaru in the back seat with Makoto a bit worried and curious as to what was going on, "Where are we going?"

"You shall see." Michiru stated glancing back at her smiling then turned back to looking ahead.

Makoto looked over at Hotaru who just shrugged looking just as baffled but smiled as Makoto smiled back, "Mako-chan better?"

"Hai. I am much better, Hotaru, gomen for worrying you. I just had to face what I had been holding back and now I feel a lot better after doing so." Makoto answered smiling softly.

"I'm happy!" Hotaru exclaimed feeling the car stop as she looked around, "The park!! Yeah!"

"You can play later we have something to do first, Hotaru." Haruka stated getting out helping Makoto and Hotaru out.

"Okay." She answered taking Makoto's hand as they walked into the park. Makoto looked up at the cherry blossoms as they were coming into full bloom now.

"MAKO-CHAN!!"

Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin at the yell as she came to a stop looking ahead of her. Usagi. Ami. Minako. Rei. Mamoru. Luna and Artemis all stood there looking happy and laughing. Her face brightened as she turned to the two.

"We figured a friend's gathering was due. We have not done this in a long while after all." Haruka said grinning. Makoto ran up to them hugging them tightly, "Arigatou!"

She then turned to the others running to them smiling happily laughing, "MINNA!!!"

They all came together laughing hugging one another.

Hotaru looked her parents, "Arigatou. Ruka-papa. Michi-mama."

"Why are you thanking us, Chibi-Aru?" Michiru asked kneeling down before her using the nickname she had loved as did Hotaru cupping the child's face in her hands. Hotaru wrapped around her arms around Michiru's neck, "Arigatou for giving her what she need and being there. Ashiteru!"

Hotaru kissed them both on the cheek before running to the others joining the others.

Michiru stood back up standing alongside Haruka as they watched smiling happily, "Everything will be alright now."

"Hai. I believe it will."

"Michiru! Haruka! Come on!" Makoto called out waving at them smiling happily.


End file.
